An integrated circuit (IC) die is often fabricated into a microelectronic device such as a processor. The increasing power consumption of processors results in tighter thermal budgets for a thermal solution design when the processor is employed in the field. Accordingly, a thermal interface is often needed to allow the die to reject heat more efficiently.
Various techniques have been employed to transfer heat away from a die. These techniques include passive and active configurations. One passive configuration involves a conductive material in thermal contact with the backside of a packaged die. This conductive material is often a slug, a heat spreader, or an integrated heat spreader (IHS).
A heat spreader is employed to spread and dissipate the heat generated by a die, to minimize concentrated high-heat locations within the die. A heat spreader is attached proximate the back side of a microelectronic die with a thermally conductive material, such as a thermal interface material (TIM). A TIM can include, for example, thermally conductive gels, thermal greases, or solders. Heat spreaders include materials such as aluminum, copper, copper alloy, or ceramic, among others.
With conventional technology, a packaged microelectronic device includes a die that is bonded from the backside to an IHS. An IHS adhesive layer acts as a TIM to bond the die to the IHS.